I Think I Changed My Mind
by Aromalf
Summary: It's a few days before Bella's wedding. She's having second thoughts. Who will she end up with? Sorry I'm not good at summarys.
1. Tricking and Thinking

It was a few days before my wedding and something wasn't right.

I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. Alice got me a perfect dress, My friends and family are going to be there and I was marrying Edward Cullen.

-mental conversation-

Maybe that was it.

No. I loved him with ALL my heart.

That's what you keep telling yourself but is that true?

It's true!

Your lying.

Am not and how would you know?

You are and I know because I am you.

You are not me.

Well I'm the smarter half of you.

No, you're the insane side.

Whatever…

-mental convo. Over-

"For once I'm listening to my insane side." I say to myself grabbing a piece of paper.

"Shit…Alice!" I say. She'd see me doing this so I had to call her while doing this so she'd be distracted.

The phone rang two times before she picked up.

"Hi Bella!" She squealed.

"Hey Alice." I say.

"You disappeared in one of my visions. Is there something you don't want me to know?" She asked.

"No. I actually called to here some details about the wedding." I lied. This lying thing was easier then it was before.

"Oh! Well your bouquet is going to be a bunch of red and white roses and the seats…" She rambled on.

I've got her distracted now I could write my letter to Edward.

I was finishing up my letter when Alice said something that caught my attention.

"So everybody is going to go hunting tomorrow except for Jasper. He's going to watch over you because were going to be gone the whole day." She said.

Perfect.

"I'm sorry Alice I have to go. Jacob's on the other line." I lied again.

"Okay! Bye Bella!" She said hanging up.

I was tired and it was late so I decided to go to bed early.

When I woke up I looked at that clock. It was five a.m.

There was a note on my bedside table.

Bella love,

Were leaving to hunt at three a.m so we'll be back by at least five. Don't worry Jasper will be watching. I love you.

From Edward.

Okay. I had until five but I'd better get it over with.

I called Alice.

It always rand exactly two times before she answered.

"Bella? Your up early." Alice said.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Sure. Anything." She said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She assured me.

"Okay, your about to have a vision and you can't tell anyone about it and you cant come back for any reason okay?" I asked.

"I'm confused but okay." She said.

"Thanks!" I said hanging up.

First I had to get passed Charlie. He was still sleeping so I had to be quiet.

I was fast and quick. I guess I picked up a few things from Alice.

I walked out the door and started running toward the Cullen house.

I knew soon enough I would have to deal with Jasper so I ran full speed.

I wasn't even halfway there when Jasper stopped in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" Jasper asked.

"A place." I said going around him.

He knew I wanted to be alone so he kept his distance.

It seemed like forever until I got to their house.

They had no need to lock their door so I let myself in.

I walked up to Edward's room and placed the letter on his couch.

"I'm sorry." I said with a tear falling on the letter.

"JASPER YOU BETTER NOT OPEN THIS LETTER OR I'LL CALL JACOB!!!" I screamed out in the woods.

I heard a chuckle from the woods so I guess he heard me.

I ran out of the house and I knew where I had to go.

La push.

**AUTHOURS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry this sucked so bad.**

**Jacob: Where am I?**

**Delandi: Your coming.**

**Jacob: Good.**

**Edward: I'm confused.**

**Jacob: Oh the bloodsucker can be confused?**

**Edward: Shut it **_**dog.**_

**Bella: Review.**

**Emmett: Delandi so does not own twilight.**


	2. Jacob

I was running full speed out of that house.

My tears couldn't slow me down. The wind against my face hurt.

I hoped Jasper wasn't feeling what I was.

"Jasper…I'm sorry." I whispered as I was running.

I swear I could here him say "It's okay."

I got out of the forest in no time. I was tired and there was a bench nearby so I sat down and looked at my phone to see what time it was.

Wow. It was already six a.m.

Once I caught my breath I started running again.

Was it really this long to La push?

I didn't care. It was worth it to see Jacob's surprised face.

I **finally **got to Jacob's after tripping six times and falling twice.

Itwas six forty five.

Now it was for my great entrance.

I finally found witch window was Jacobs and luckily there was a tree next to it.

The tree scratched up my hands but it didn't matter.

I found a branch that could hold me and went to Jacob's window.

I carefully made my way to the end of the branch and knocked on the window.

"Ugh…five more minutes." I heard him say rolling over.

I knocked as hard as I possibly could.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I whispered

"What?" He asked I doubt he was awake though.

"Look at your window." I whispered.

He did as told his eyes were squinted until he got to the window. Then his eyes were big as could be.

"Bella?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"Is that really you?" He asked still not believing I was there.

"Yes and I'm cold." I said.

He let me in and crushed me in a hug.

"Uh…Jake? I cant breathe." I choked out.

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" He asked releasing me.

I didn't answer just showed him my left hand.

It took him a while to understand. Typical Jacob.

"Where's your ring?" He asked.

I took my hand back an smiled.

"You didn't." He said realizing.

"I did. I wanted to give us a chance." I said.

He looked happier then a little kid on Christmas.

"You should go back to sleep. You look exhausted." I said pushing him to his bed.

"No don't leave." He protested.

"I'll be right here." I say laying next to him.

"I'm still not going to sleep." He yawned.

"Say your sorry. That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I paced back in forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you. Holding on the days drag on, stupid girl I should've known I should've known." I sang to him. He was already asleep and I wasn't even to the chorus yet.

I just watched him sleep until I heard a knock on his door.

I slipped out of bed to open the door.

"Jacob…Oh Bella what are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"I'm just dropping in." I said looking back at Jacob.

"I came to tell Jacob that Emery, Jared and Quil were coming over." Billy said.

"Oh. Shall I make them breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure. If you want to." Billy said.

"Okay." I said following him downstairs.

I wasn't sure how much they could eat. All I knew is that they could eat A LOT.

"Billy, do you think four eggs for each of them is enough? I already have three pancakes for them and I have two ham mc-muffins too." I asked.

"Seems about good." Billy said flipping channels.

I just got finished with everything when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said opening the door.

"Bella?" Emery asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you here for?" Quil asked.

"Just to hang with Jake." I said.

"More importantly, what smells so good?" Jared asked.

"I made you guys breakfast!" I said.

"Thanks!" They all say in unison.

"Jacob! Foods ready!" I shout up the stairs.

He was down in a flash.

"Did you make this yourself?" Jacob asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Thanks. I bet these guys were starving." He said rolling those black eyes of his.

"I bet." I said smiling.

He pulled my closer with his huge arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He kissed me softly repeatedly. It felt different. In a good way.

"Guys not when were eating!" Quil complained.

Jacob and I laughed.

He sat down with the guys and ate his portion.

I went over to talk to Billy for a little.

**JACOB'S POV**

"Dude you did it!" Quil said giving me a high five.

"I bet Jacob came for her." Jared said.

"I bet Bella came for him." Emery said.

"Ten dollars." They agreed.

"So did you come for her or did she come for you?" Jared asked.

"She came for me. She was at my window at seven." I said.

"Ha! Ten dollars please?" Emery gloated.

"She was at your window?" Quil asked.

"Yep. I thought I was dreaming until I helped her in." I said.

"Wow." They all said.

It was really creepy how they did that.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was having a pleasant conversation with Billy about werewolf history when my phone started to ring.

Edward.

**AUTHOURS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Are you happy now?**

**Jacob: Very.**

**Delandi: I bet.**

**Edward: Do you hate me? I'm not in this chapter either.**

**Delandi: I don't hate you! See your in the last line!**

**Edward: …**

**Bella: Jasper was stalking me…**

**Delandi: Not stalking, just following.**

**Bella: -cough- stalking -cough-**

**Alice: Review! Delandi doesn't own twilight! Even though she wants too.**


	3. The Letter

"I…I…better take…this." I said getting up heading for the door.

"Ok take your time." Billy said.

I walked outside extremely worried. Jacob didn't fail to notice my expression.

"H…Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Bella." Edward said.

"C…Catch anything good?" I asked. Why couldn't I control my stuttering?

"The usual. Alice has been acting strange ever since she talked to you. Did you do anything?" Edward asked sincerely.

Shit… "I…I told her I was going to go see Jake so she might be worried." I lied. It was harder to lie to him.

"Oh really? Can I talk to him?" He asked.

"No he's in the bathroom. Will you settle for Quil?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Give me a minute." I said walking inside.

"Hey Quil?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Quil asked.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked.

"Sure. Jacob try not to get jealous." Quil said walking out with me.

"What you need?" Quil asked towering over me.

"Edward called wanting to talk to Jacob, and I knew Jacob wouldn't be at all civilized." I said.

"Jacob is never civilized." Quil said.

A single tear fell down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked.

"I asked him if it would be okay if he talked to you." I said.

"So what's the big deal?" Quil asked.

"He doesn't know I left him yet so don't say anything okay?" I asked hugging him.

"I promise but you have to explain later." He said taking the phone.

**QUIL'S POV**

"Hey Edward." I said dully.

"You taking good care of Bella?" Edward asked he sounded a little surprised.

"Yep. She's safe in our hands!" I said.

"Okay. Good talking to you. May I speak to Bella now?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Bella! Phone for you!" I call out to Bella who was standing right behind me.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hi." I say.

"I got to go. I think I just saw a mountain lion." Edward said.

"Okay. Bye." I said relived.

"Bye. love y…" He started to say but I closed my phone before he could finish.

"Start explaining." Quil demanded.

"Okay. I wrote Edward a letter with my wedding ring in it saying I wanted to take a break and Jasper was told to watch over me so I ran here…"

"Wait…you ran here?" Quil interrupted me.

"Yes at six a.m. I ran here so Jasper couldn't figure what was going on and to apologize to Jake." I say in a rush.

"Wow." Quil said blankly.

I turn to walk back inside when Quil grabs my shoulder.

"When are you going to tell him?" Quil asked sternly.

"When Edward comes home." I say.

He released my shoulder and we walked back to the house.

"We better be going Jake, Sam will be pissed if were late." Jared said.

"Yeah remember how he blew up on us last time?" Emery asked.

Jacob and Emery shuddered.

"Come on Bella." Jacob said standing up.

Emery and Jared did the same.

We were barely out the door and Jacob scooped me up and cradled me as we were walking.

He looked happy. Like my Jacob.

I snuggled into his chest witch made him smile wider.

I didn't care if he was blazing. It was comforting.

We were there before I knew it.

Emily's place.

I haven't seen Emily for a while now.

When we stepped in everyone looked shocked to see me. Except for Sam. Who looked angry at me but when he saw me in Jake's arms he smiled.

"You got her!!!" Leah exclaims.

I looked up at Jake who shrugged it off.

"Now that everyone's here, I just need to explain that fighting **with** _bloodsuckers_ was a one time thing." Sam said.

I shuddered at the word _bloodsuckers._

I wondered how Edward would react when he read the letter.

A bunch of questions popped in my head. Was he going to be angry? Would he try to hurt Jacob? Was he going to be hurt?

"Hey Bella?" Emily asked whispering knocking me out of my trance.

"Yea?" I asked whispering back.

"Wanna help me make lunch? There's more of them now so it's harder." Emily asked.

"Sure." I said getting up and following her to the kitchen.

**EDWARD'S POV**

_Puppies and kitties. Puppies and kitties. Puppies and kitties. _Alice thought.

They were hiding something from me and I knew it.

"Were going home now." Carlisle said.

Yes now I could ask Bella in person.

_Bella._ Alice thought.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Alice said taking off.

I followed wondering why those two were acting so strange.

-Later-

Now we were home and Alice was chewing her fingernails off.

I was going to call Bella when Alice took my phone.

"Go up to your room." Alice said with a hand on my shoulder.

Alice was never serious. This must be something horrific.

I ran up to my bedroom to find an envelope on my bed.

I opened the letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I really don't know how to tell you this so I'll do the best I can. I'm not into commitment. There is one other thing I want to try before well if I become a vampire. You know you'll always have a piece of my heart. I love you. Never ever forget that. This isn't goodbye. This is goodbye for now._

_Love Bella._

I looked inside the envelope and there it was Bella's wedding ring.

**AUTHOURS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: How was that Edward?**

**Edward:…**

**Delandi: Are you still mad at me?**

**Edward:…**

**Jacob: He's just mad that you made Bella **_**mine.**_

**Edward: She's is NOT yours.**

**Emily: She doesn't own twilight!**

**Seth: Review.**

**Delandi: I'm not writing another chapter until I get 10 reviews.**

**Bella: Harsh…**

**Delandi: Be quiet you.**


	4. Stalker

"Bella…" I muttered to myself.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

Of course I wasn't okay. I wanted Bella to be happy so much. Now I don't know what I want.

"Hello? You know I can't hear your thoughts so do you mind speaking?" Alice asked.

I throw her hand off my shoulder. "I'm going to go find her." I said jumping out my window.

"Bella…what have you gotten yourself into?" Alice asked herself.

**BELLA'S POV**

Everyone was enjoying there meal until Jacob suddenly stood up followed by Seth, Jared, Quil and Embry.**(A/N Did I spell that right?)**

"What is it?" I automatically asked.

No one answered me. So that only lead me to one conclusion.

"Edward." I answered myself.

"I'll handle this." Jacob said walking out the door.

I dropped to my knees. "What have I done?" I asked whispering.

"It'll be okay." Emily assured me.

I _highly _doubted that.

I couldn't resist my urge to spy. I crouched down at a window so I could see what was going on.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said in a emotionless voice.

"Hey." Jacob said smirking. Typical Jacob.

"May I speak with Bella?" Edward asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to _you._" Jacob said.

"Please." Edward begged

"I'll try." Jacob said.

"Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Not right now." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"You heard the girl." Jacob said.

"I'm. Glad. Your. Happy." Edward gritted through his teeth.

"Thanks." Jacob said walking back inside as Edward ran off.

Jacob came in and kissed me. "It's all right now." Jake assured me.

I put my arms around his neck so I could reach his lips.

When I kissed Jacob there was passion and a little bit of hunger.

I didn't have to hold back when I kissed him.

"Guys not again!" Embry complained.

I giggled and Jake rolled his eyes.

Was that a "Grrr" I heard?

Jake chuckled.

I hesitated then realized it was Edward so I picked up a frying pan and hit him the back of the head.

"That hurt a little…" Jacob said.

"Good." I said putting the frying pan down.

"Are you sure she likes you if she hits you with a frying pan?" Leah asked sarcastically.

Everyone laughed except for Jacob.

"Come on man loosen up!" Seth said.

Jacob was still.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?" I asked.

Jacob's face lit up. "Definitely."

I laughed and again before I knew it I was in Jacob's arms and he was taking me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He just smiled and picked up the pace.

"Jacob. Where are we going?!?!?" I asked frustrated.

"Pushy much. Were almost there." He said taking off.

God. Everyone's so fast while little ol' me is as slow as a turtle.

Then we were there.

The place me and Jacob first talked.

I couldn't control my tears for long.

They sizzled against his skin.

"What's wrong? I thought this was a happy place." Jacob asked.

"It…is…just…it…brings…back…unpleasant…_memories._" I managed to choke out.

"Oh. Well it was the first place you made me melt with your enhanced flirting abilities." Jacob said grinning.

I laughed.

"See now there's that pretty little smile!" Jacob exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

We were laughing and having fun at the beach when I saw Edward from the corner of my eye.

He is such a stalker.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: So sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Edward: About time.**

**Delandi: Shut it Mr. Grumpy Pants.**

**Edward: Grrrrr!**

**Delandi: I'm not afraid I have my Seth to protect me!**

**Seth: Rawr.**

**Delandi: So HOT!!!**

**Jacob: Um.**

**Leah: Review!**


	5. Wow

**BELLA'S POV**

"Edward, what do you want?" Jake sighed.

"All I need is a efficient explanation." Edward said.

I pushed Jake out of the way so I could see Edward clearly.

"I did the best I could okay?" I asked.

I could feel tears boiling up inside me.

I could feel the confused emotions reflecting off Jake.

"Why?" Edward asked now right next to my ear.

He said it in the sincerest tone possible.

"I am experimenting! I never said this was permanent!" I whispered angrily into his ear.

Edward was speechless. I never felt so much anger towards one person in my whole entire life.

"You've caused me pain so many times I lost count! You left me! You left me with a scar that shall never mend! Edward you have keep things from me Jacob Black never would have. Now it's your turn for pain." I screamed the tears spilling down my face rapidly.

"Bella…what do you mean?" Edward asked.

**JACOB'S POV**

I had no idea what was going on.

All I knew that Bella was crying her heart out.

Before I knew it Bella's legs were around my hips and I had fell to the ground and her lips were against mine.

This wasn't Bella. The Bella I knew. The sweet innocent girl I had grown to love so much.

We were making out with her on top of me on the beach.

Now she was trying to pull down my pants.

I put my hands around her wrists.

"Not now with that pervert looking." I whispered.

I gently pushed her off me and pulled up my pants.

I turned to look at the blood sucker.

He was turned away on his knees.

Bella had stop crying then Edward closed his phone.

Just moments later the whole Cullen family was surrounding Edward.

**BELLA'S POV**

They were all there.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and

Emmett.

Once I had processed he was standing there looking disgusted with me I started sobbing harder then I ever had in my life before.

I could feel Jasper cringe.

I could barely see through my tear filled eyes but I could see that Jasper hit Emmett with great force.

Everyone gasped not including me or Jake.

"What the hell Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Look at her. Why do you think she's like that?" Jasper asked coldly.

"Guilt?" Emmett guessed.

"No. You. She's crying harder then ever because of you Emmett." Jasper said pained.

"Me?" Emmett asked.

Then he turned to look at me.

"I did _this _to you?" Emmett asked worried but serious at the same time.

Something was definitely wrong if Emmett was serious.

I couldn't choke out any words in response.

Then I thought of Jasper.

What I was doing to him.

"Jasper." I choked out. Even though now I was sobbing harder then ever.

He looked token aback but stepped forward.

"Yes?" Jasper asked.

I shakily got to my feet and stepped towards him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered struggling to stay on my feet.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"But it is!" I screamed.

"Jasper, I need you to do something for me and your health." I said controlling my tears.

"What is it?" He whispered so only I could hear.

"Run. Run far away. Not for long, just long enough." I commanded in a whisper.

"But why?" He asked still whispering.

"Let's call it a death wish." I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

Now he understood and took off immediately.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!" Alice screamed at me obviously restraining herself from breaking my neck.

"It's for his own good. He'll be back soon." I assured her.

I cleared my throat beginning my speech.

"Esme, I love you. You're the perfect mother wait, the perfect person. Your absolutely wonderful. Carlisle, there are no words to describe how much you've changed my life. Esme is lucky to have you." I said. I needed a breath so I paused.

"Jasper, wherever you are I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. You've taught me, a little bit how to control my feelings better. Alice, Alice, Alice, I love you so much! All those times you've held me captive. I cant stay mad at you, you little hyper shopping beast!" I giggled quietly. Well at the last part anyway.

"Wow. I don't know how to put Rose into words. So I guess I only can say this, Thank you Rosalie." I thanked her.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Emmett. A lot of the time I'd want to rip your head off and give you a great big hug. I love you as a brother. You're the brother I've always wanted and I cant believe I'm stupid enough to let you go." I sighed.

Tears weren't as heavy for me any more but they were still there.

"Edward. You are a wonderful person no matter what you say. You are NOT a monster! Your anything but that! You've gone against all odds and became a 'vegetarian'. I love you. You know that. I've hurt every life I've came in contact with. No one deserves such a heavy burden as me." I screamed the first part then it went to a whisper when I said 'I love you'.

"Jacob. I've caused you **way** to much pain over the years. I cant believe your such an idiot never to give up. Before I go on Jacob Black will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything." Jake replied.

"Get Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah and _Seth_." I commanded.

A few moments later Seth was standing next to Jake and the others following.

Again once I saw Seth I burst into sobs again.

"SETH!" Everyone but Jared, Quil and Embry screamed.

"What'd I do?" Seth asked.

Before anyone could answer I captured Seth in a huge hug.

I was dowsing his shoulder but he didn't seem to mind.

"Bella, what's going on?" Seth asked hugging me tighter.

"I wanted to bring you here so I could say how much I love you as a friend and goodbye." I explained as I took a few steps back on the edge of the ocean.

I looked over to the Cullen family who looked disgusted but slightly worried.

The I looked over to the werewolves and they looked worried and scared out of their minds.

"I'm sorry for causing you all pain. I promise you that I will cause you all no more pain." I promised as I brought my pocket knife to my neck.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Oooh dramatic!**

**Everyone: YOUR SICK!**

**Delandi: Whatevs.**

**Bella: I hate you.**

**Delandi: I know.**

**Edward: Now I know for sure that you hate me.**

**Delandi: Yep!**

**Edward: Finally admitting it.**

**Jacob: Wow Bella. Your such a suicidal beast.**

**Seth: *cry* R&R! *cry***

**Delandi: SETH!!! NOOOO!! DON'T CRY!!**


	6. THE

**JAKE'S POV**

I didn't know what was going on but Bella just made some speeches and now,

She had a knife to her neck.

Everyone looked horrified including me.

"BELLA!" Everyone screamed.

Bella swiftly cut her throat obviously hitting her air pipe **(I don't know what it's** **called okay?).**

She took one last gasp and fell into the water blood spilling out of her neck the bloody knife floating away.

Edward, Carlisle and I rushed to her aid.

"Carlisle! DO SOMETHING!" Edward and I begged.

"She cut off her air, she cant be repaired, I'm sorry." Carlisle whispered.

Before I knew it, I was sobbing on Bella's _dead_ bloody stomach.

"Why Bella? Why…" I whispered to the dead Bella.

_**THE END!!!**_

**Delandi: JK!!! Did you really think I was just giving up on the story?**

**Well you were WRONG!**

**So here's what **_**really**_** happened.**

**JAKE'S POV**

Bella had a knife to her neck.

That was all I could really process.

Bella tried to make a cut in her neck but before she did Edward snatched the knife and I grabbed her hands.

"What were you thinking?" I asked whispering.

"Doing you all a favor." Bella said blankly.

"YOU THINK KILLING YOURSELF IS DOING _US_ A FAVOR?!?!?!! BELLA WE LOVE YOU MORE THEN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" I shouted.

I was getting mad, I could feel rage boiling up inside of me.

"Jake, calm down." Seth said.

Immediately after he said that I burst into a huge russet brown wolf and ran as far away as I could get.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Leaving you in your time of need." Edward mumbled.

"He just didn't want to hurt me." I growled.

"Remember Emily? He didn't want that to happen to me." I briefly explained.

"But Bella," Edward started.

I didn't listen to him and I dove in the water.

I was swimming under water when I hers screams.

I guess I had been under a while.

I swiftly jumped out of the water like a dolphin the came back above water.

"Bella! The waters freezing!" Edward exclaimed.

"And I love it." I said before going under again.

I loved the rush of the water against my skin.

Then I heard a splash.

Edward.

"Bella come on." Edward beckoned offering a hand.

"Ugh, Edward I'm fine." I said.

"Your going to get frost bite." Edward said.

"So?"

HE grabbed my hand and swam towards the shore.

Ow. Something jabbed into my foot on the way back.

Once we got to the shore Carlisle put a towel around me.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella slightly twitched.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course I am! I'm FANTABULOS!!!" Bella exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Absoultelys positivelys!"

I knew something wasn't right with Bella.

Before I knew it she was skipping away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"To the mall, duh." She said then returned skipping away.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry so short…**

**Everyone: YOUR EVIL!!!!**

**Delandi: What was your first guess?**

**Edward: That you were mental or…**

**Emmett: You were insane.**

**Delandi: I not mental just in sane so Edward…**

**Edward: What?**

**Delandi: HEART ROD!!!! *starts beating Edward with heart rod***

**Edward: Ow! How is hurting me?!?!?!**

**Delandi: It MAGICAL!**

**Alice: Just Ummmmm… Review**


End file.
